Dragonlance Campaign Setting Classes
Commoner (Dungeon Master's Guide v.3.5 variant, p. 109) This NPC class contains the laborers of the world, such as innkeepers, servants, blacksmiths, farmers, and fisherfolk. Hit die d4 Starting gold 5d4 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features The following is a class feature of the commoner NPC class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The commoner is proficient with one simple weapon. He is not proficient with any other weapons, nor is he proficient with any type of armor or shields. Advancement Class skills Dragon Rider (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 77) Dragon riders develop a strong bond with their mounts that allows the two to work together. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +10 Skills: Handle Animal 8 ranks Ride 8 ranks Feats: Leadership , Mounted Combat , Resist Dragonfear Special: Must have ridden a dragon. Hit die d8 Skill points 4 + Int Class Features The following are class features for the dragon rider prestige class. All these special features function only when a dragon rider is riding his preferred mount (see below). Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dragon riders gain no new weapon or armor proficiencies. Dragon Cohort: At 1st level the dragon rider may designate a dragon that he has previously ridden as his dragon cohort, though this is limited by the dragon rider's Leadership score and the dragon's equivalent level (see Table 2-15 for CR and Effective Character Level of various dragon cohorts). A dragon rider counts a dragon's Effective Character Level as being 3 lower than its actual value. The dragon rider cannot attract a cohort whose Effective Character Level (counting the -3 adjustment) is higher than his total levels (this is an exception to the normal rule, which states that the cohort must be lower than the character's level). First, the dragon rider must use the Leadership feat to gain an appropriate dragon as a cohort. If the character already has a special mount, familiar, or animal companion, he suffers a -2 penalty on his Leadership score. A dragon will not agree to serve anyone whose alignment opposes its own. The dragon rider may have only one dragon cohort at any one time, and either part ymay sever the relationship at any time. Once the relationship ends, the mount loses any benefits it gained according to Table 2-16. A dragon cohort ages but does not gain experience. Most dragon cohorts are at least of young age. Wyrmling and very young dragons are too young to serve as cohorts, as they are either still under the care of their parents or too immature to deal with the symbiotic relationship required between a dragon rider and his mount. (Red and gold dragons tend to be amenable to the cohort relationship by the time they are very young.) Dragons older than adult age make poor cohorts, since they are unable or unwilling to bind themselves to a humanoid (an obviously lesser being) for an extended period of time. Also, in order for the dragon rider (and dragon) to gain all the benefits of the prestige class, the dragon must be capable of bearing the rider, the same as a typical mount. The dragon must be at least one size category larger than the rider. This means that Small riders can actually use their cohorts as mounts earlier than their Medium counterparts. The mount must also be strong enough to bear the rider aloft. As a quadruped, a dragon can carry more than the normal weight of a creature with its size and Strength; however, flying creatures can carry weight aloft only up to their maximum light load. The dragon rider must spend a minimum of seven days training with his cohort before any benefits accrue. Thereafter, the dragon gains the advantages listed on Table 2-16 based on the dragon rider's level. The dragon gains no abilities other than those listed, though it is considered a bonded companion (for abilities and spells that affect bonded relationships). Additionally, the dragon rider has a number of obligations to his mount. First, the dragon needs a suitable lair. The Monster Manualprovides information detailing typical lairs for the various dragon species. Dragons not provided with a suitable lair will certainly rebel against their riders. Secondly, the dragon must be provided with treasure to keep in its lair. A minimum hoard of 1,000 gp value of treasure per Hit Die of the dragon is typical, with the exact makeup depending on the type and likes of the dragon. (The dragon is not keeping treasure safe for its rider, the treasure belongs to the dragon, who will not part with its treasure easily.) Finally, and most important, the dragon must be treated with the respect that a creature of its Intelligence, power, and stature commands. it is not a dumb beast to order around, nor is it merely a minion to command. Even lawful good dragons are willful creatures with their own desires and needs. If the dragon rider meets all these requirements and successfully attracts a dragon cohort, the dragon gains certain benefits, gleaned from training with the dragon rider (see Table 2-16: Dragon Rider's Mount for benefits). If the dragon rider and dragon part ways (either through mutual decision, the death of the rider, or other event), the dragon loses the bonuses at a rate of -1 per week, until the dragon's normal statistics are reached. Dragon Rider Level: This refers to the character's dragon rider levels only. If the dragon suffers a level drain, treat the dragon as the mount of a lower-level dragon rider. Bonus Hit Dice: These are extra twelve-sided (d12) Hit Dice, each of which proides a Constitution modifier, as normal. Remember that extra Hit Dice also improve the dragon's base attack and save bonuses. A dragon's base attack bonus is equal to its HD. A dragon has three good saves. The dragon doesn't gain any extra skill points of feats for bonus HD. Natural Armor: The number listed here is an improvement to the dragon's existing natural armor bonus. it represents the preternatural toughness of a dragon rider's mount. Strength Adjustment: Add this figure to the dragon's Strength score. Mounted Attack: A dragon rider can always attack on the same round as his dragon cohort, and is not required to make a Ride check to do so. Dragon Feat: At 2nd level, a dragon rider can grant the dragon cohort the full benefits of a bonus feat chosen from the folloiwng list: Cleave, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability, Snatch, Strafing Breath, Weapon Focus, or Wingover. The bonus feat does not count against the dragon's normal feat capacity, though it must still meet all prerequisites, as noted in the appropriate feat descriptions. A dragon rider must spend one week training with the dragon in order for it to receive the bonus feat. The dragon rider may bestow a second bonus feat at 5th level, and a third at 9th level. The additional feats require the same training time as the first. Empathic Communication (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a dragon rider is able to use nonverbal communication with his preferred mount. A dragon rider can convey information and instructions to the mount as long as they are within sight of one another. Inspire Fear: Starting at 6th level, a dragon rider adds his dragon rider levels to his dragon cohort's Hit Dice when determining the DC of the dragon's frightful presence. The range of the dragon's frightful presence is calculated as if the dragon were on age category higher. Directed Attacks: Beginning at 7th level, a dragon rider may give encouragement and direct this dragon cohort's attacks. Directing the dragon is a full-round action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. When directed, the dragon gains a +4 circumstance bonus on its attack rolls. Defensive Tactics: At 8th level, neither a dragon rider nor his dragon cohort can be flanked while the dragon rider is in the saddle. The dragon and rider have learned to look in each other's "blind spots" to prevent enemies from sneaking up on them. Defensive Teamwork: At 10th level, a dragon rider and his dragon cohort work so well together that they continually acto to protect each other from harm. Both the dragon rider and the dragon receive a +2 circumstance bonus to Armor Class and a +1 circumstance bonus on Reflex saving throws. *The Effective Character Level in this column reflects the dragon rider's special ability to treat a dragon's ECL as three lower for purposes of determining what dragon he can have as a cohort. **Medium dragons may be ridden only by a Small rider. Advancement Class skills Expert (Dungeon Master's Guide v.3.5 variant, p. 109) This NPC class contains people such as skilled artisans, specialist laborers, and ingenious inventors. Hit die d6 Starting gold 3d4 x 10 gp Skill points 6 + Int Class Features The following is a class feature of the expert NPC class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The expert is proficient in the use of all simple weapons and with light armor but not shields. The expert can choose any ten skills to be class skills. Advancement Class skills Inquisitor (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 80) By definition, an inquisitor is one who inquires, someone who hunts for people, information, or answers. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +3 Alignment: Any nonchaotic Skills: Gather Information 8 ranks , Knowledge 6 ranks (any one), Sense Motive 5 ranks Feats: Alertness Hit die d6 Skill points 6 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Inquisitors gain no additional proficiency with any weapons or armor. Extreme Focus (Ex): An inquisitor must be able to ignore outside distractions while following up a lead, for fear of missing an important detail. Once per day per level of the inquisitor, he may add his ranks in Concentration to any one Intelligence- or Wisdom-based skill check. Trap Sense (Ex): An inquisitor gains an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 tohis AC against attacks by traps. This bonus increases to +2 at 4th level and +3 at 7th level. This bonus stacks with the similar bonus granted by rogue levels. Erudite Synergy (Ex): At 2nd level, the inquisitor selects one of his knowledge skills in which he has 5 or more ranks. So deep is the inquisitor's knowledge of that subject that he gains an additional +2 bonus on related skill checks. This bonus stacks with the synergy bonus he receives for having 5 or more ranks in a Knowledge skill. At 5th and 8th level, the inquisitor can either select another Knowledge skill in which he has 5 or more ranks and increase his synergy bonus by +2, or he can increase his synergy bonus from the same Knowledge skill by an additional +2. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): An inquisitor has the extraordinary ability to react to danger before he would normally be aware of it. beginning at 3rd level, the inquisitor retains his Dex bonus to AC (if any) regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. (The inquisitor still loses any Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized.) If he already has the uncanny dodge ability, he gains improved uncanny dodge instead. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 6th level, the inquisitor can no longer be flanked, since he can react to multiple opponents as easilty as he can react to a single attacker. This defense denies the rogue's ability to use flank attacks to do a sneak attack on the inquisitor. The exception to this defense is that a rogue at least 4 levels higher than the inquisitor can flank the investigator (and thus sneak attack). Intuitive Logic (Ex): At 10th level, the inquisitor's keen mind sometimes makes incredibly intuitive leaps of logic. Though not a supernatural ability, it often seems as if the inquisitor has been blessed with knowledge from the gods (or other sources). Once per day, an inquisitor may duplicate the effects of a divination spell (with a base 80% chance of success) and receive a burst of insight regarding a single question. The answer is assembled from disparate information that is brought together in the inquisitor's mind. The insight requires that he be able to concentrate, uninterrupted, for at least an hour prior to receiving the answer. Any interruption may ruin the attempt, unless the inquisitor succeeds at a Concentration check. Advancement Class skills Knight of the Crown (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 56) The Order of the Crown is the first tier of the Solamnic Knights. Knight of the Lily (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 63) The Knights of the Lily are the order of warriors within the Knights of Neraka Knight of the Rose (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 59) The Knights of the Rose are the highest tier of the Solamnic Knights. Knight of the Skull (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 65) Entering battle with strength and divine magic, Knights of the Skull are the spirit of the Dark Knights Knight of the Sword (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 58) Knights of the Sword are warriors of the Solamnic Knights who fight with power and faith to defend justice and truth Knight of the Thorn (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 66) The Knights of the Thorn are also known as the "gray robes" for the ash-colored robes they wear to indicate that they do not serve the Orders of High Sorcery Legendary Tactician (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 81) Legendary tacticians are respected (or feared) for their ability to inspire their troops Mystic (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 47) Mystics are spellcasters who have learned to channel divine energy without worshiping (or even acknowledging) any deity. Hit die d8 Alignment Because mystics follow an inner truth rather than a doctrine imposed on them from the outside, mystics rarely possess a lawful alignment. Starting gold Does not appear in the book. Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The mystic is proficient in the use of all simple weapons. Mystics are proficient with light and medium armor and with shields (except tower shields). Spells: A mystic casts divine spells chosen from the cleric spell list. To cast a spell, a mystic must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level. A mystic receives bonus spells based on Wisdom. The Difficulty Class of a saving throw against a mystic's spell is 10 + the spell's level + the mystic's Wisdom modifier. A mystic's repertoire of spells is extremely limited. A mystic begins play knowing four 0-level spells (orisons) and two 1st-level spells of the player's choice, plus an additional 1st-level spell dictated by the mystic's choice of domain (see Domains, below). At each level, the mystic gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table 2-3: Mystic Spells Known. (The number of spells a mystic knows is not affected by his Wisdom bonus; the numbers on table 2-3 are fixed.) These spells are chosen from the cleric spell list in the _Player's Handbook* as well as the additional cleric/mystic spells presented in this book. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered level after that, a mystic can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the mystic "loses" the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as the spell being exchanged, and must be at least two levels lower than the maximum level of spell the mystic can cast. For instance, upon becoming a 4th-level mystic, the character could trade in a single 0-level spell (since she now knows spells up to 2nd level) for a different spell of the same level. At 6th level, she could trade in a single 0-level or 1st-level spell (since she now knows spells up to 3rd level) for a different spell of the same level. The character may only swap a single spell per opportunity, and may never lose a domain spell. A mystic is limited to casting a certain number of spells per day (as noted on Table 2-2), representing her maximum limit for channeling divine energy. She need not prepare her spells in advance. The number of spells she can cast per day is improved by her bonus spells, if her Wisdom score is high enough to grant her any. A mystic may use a higher-level slot to cast a lower-level spell if she so chooses. The spell is still treated as its actual level, not the level of the slot used to cast it. Domain: Mystics do not derive their power from the deities of Krynn, but they are concerned with the same cosmic, natural, and mortal forces as cleric-Good and Evil, Knowledge and Passion, Protection and Destruction. A mystic chooses one domain from among those available to clerics, including the domains in the _Player's Handbook* (even Sun, which is not granted by any of the living deities of Krynn, but not Magic) and the new domains presented in Chapter 3: Magic of Krynn (including several that are available only to mystics). A mystic can choose an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if her own alignment matches that domain, but there are otherwise no restrictions on her choice of a domain. A mystic's single domain givers her one additional known spell at each spell level, from 1st on up, as well as a granted power. Unlinke a cleric, a mystic does not have to prepare a domain spell and can freely cast all her known spells without special consideration for her domain spell. For example, Hevara Tarn is a mystic who has chosen the Animal domain. At 1st level, she knows four 0-level spells unrelated to her domain, two 1st-level spells that she can choose freely, and _calm animals*, the 1st-level spell of the Animal domain. She chooses _cure light wounds* and _divine favor* as her two 1st-level spells. She can cast three 1st-level spells per day (plus any bonus spells from her Wisdom score), and these three spells can be any of the spells she knows: she could cast _cure light wounds* three times, _calm animals* three times, or any other combination of the three spells she knows. A mystic who chooses the Sun domain gains the ability to turn undead as her granted power, and she cannot perform a greater turning. No other mystic can turn undead. Advancement Class skills Noble (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 50) Nobles have the ability to use their background, education, natural charm, and skills in social maneuvering to their advantage in day-to-day lives. Requirements The noble class may be taken only at 1st level. This reflects the idea that one is born to this class. Hit die d8 Alignment Any Starting gold Not listed in the book. Skill points 4 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The noble is proficient in the use of all simple and martial weapons, light armor, and shields. Some armor types incur armor check penalties to the skills Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, Swim, and Tumble. Bonus Class Skill: At 1st level, a noble may designate any one cross-class skill as a class skill. This represents an area of study the noble character has pursued on his own. Favor: The noble has the ability to call in favors from those he knows. By making a favor check, the noble can call upon contacts to gain important information without going through the time and trouble of a Gather Information check. Favors can also be used to acquire the loan of equipment or documents from influential acquaintances. To call in a favor, the noble makes a favor check. Roll a d20 and add teh character's favor bonus (+1 at 1st level, +2 at 3rd level, and so on). The DM sets the DC based on the scope of the favor being requested. The DC ranges from 10 for a simple favor to as high as 25 for highly dangerous, expensive, or illegal favors. The noble can't take 10 or take 20 on this check, nor can he retry the check for the same (or virtually the same) favor. Favors should help advance the plot of an adventure. A favor that would enable a character to circumvent an adventure should always be unavailable to the character, regardless of the results of a favor check. A noble can try to call in a favor a number of times in a week of game time that's equal to half his noble levels, rounded down (minimum one). So a 1st-level noble can attempt to call in a single favor per week, while a 7th-level noble can attempt to call in favors as many as three times from different contacts. The DM should carefully monitor the noble's use of favors to ensure that this ability isn't abused. The success or failure of a mission shouldn't hinge on the use of a favor, and calling in favors shouldn't replace good roleplaying or the use of other skills. The DM may disallow any favor deemed to be disruptive to the campaign. Inspire Confidence: beginning at 2nd level, a noble can use oratory to inspire confidence in allies, bolstering them and improving their chances of success. An ally must listen to and observe the noble for a full round for the inspiration to take hold. The effects last for 5 rounds. The noble can inspire a number of allies equal to half his noble levels, rounded up. An ally inspred with confidence gains a +2 morale bonus on saving throws and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. The noble can't inspire confidence in himself. The ability only aids his allies. Coordinate: A noble has a knack fo rgetting people to work together. When the noble can aid others and give directions, he provides a bonus to the task at hand by making an aid another check. This bonus is in addition to the normal aid another bonus of +2, and it increases as the noble gains levels. Therefore, the noble provides a total of +3 bonus at 4th level (+2 aid another bonus, +1 cooperation bonus), a +4 bonus at 8th level, and so on. This ability can't be used to assist in combat. Inspire Greatness: Beginning at 11th level, a noble can inspire greatness in an ally, granting extra fighting capability. This works similar to inspire confidence, except it affects but a single ally. An ally inspired with greatness gains +2d6 temporary hit points, a +2 competence bonus on attacks, and a +2 moral bonus on saving throws. The effect last for 5 rounds. The noble can inspire greatness once per day. For every three levels beyond 11th, the noble can inspire greatness in one additional ally. The noble can't inspire greatness in himself. The ability only aids his allies. Advancement Class skills Righteous Zealot (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 83) The righteous zealot is a person with a cause that directs every aspect of life Steel Legionnaire (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 68) Steel legionnaires are members of the Legion of Steel Warrior (Dungeon Master's Guide v.3.5 variant, p. 109) This NPC class contains people such as soldiers, guards, and militia. Hit die d8 Starting gold 3d4 x 10 gp Skill points 2 + Int Class Features The following is a class feature of the warrior NPC class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The warrior is proficient in the use of all simple and martial weapons and all armor and shields. Climb (Str), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Ride (Dex), Swim (Str). Advancement Class skills Wizard of High Sorcery (Dragonlance Campaign Setting variant, p. 71) Once a wizard successfully completes (and survives) the Test of High Sorcery, his choices dictate his robe color and which deity of magic grants him power Category:DND Category:3.0e Category:Dragonlance Campaign Setting Category:Classes Category:Dragonlance Campaign Setting Classes